Hijo de la luna
by janchellsing
Summary: Esta canción me gustó mucho, ojala les gusté igual, es un oneshot song o como se diga, así que no esperen continuación, ahora lps personajes y la canción no me pertenecen, sólo gosenlo...


_**Tonto el que no entienda  
Cuenta una leyenda  
Que una hembra gitana  
Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer  
Llorando pedía  
Al llegar el día  
Desposar un calé**_

La luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor esa noche, debajo de ella y a orilla de un hermoso lago, una joven de castaña cabellera y ojos rojos lloraba pidiendo un favor al astro mayor de ese tiempo, Shizuru Viola era su nombre, hermosa gitana que deseaba casarse, tener hijos y terminar con su vacío existencial.

-Se lo suplico… plateado astro que ilumina todo el cielo, cumple mi deseo …

Se escuchaba de esta mientras un rayo la iluminó estando ella arrodillada frente a la orilla mientras unos ojos plata aparecían en el cielo estrellado.

_**Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena  
Desde el cielo habló la luna llena  
Pero a cambio quiero  
El hijo primero  
Que le engendres a él  
Que quien su hijo inmola  
Para no estar sola  
Poco le iba a querer**_

-Te daré lo que desea tu corazón…

Una voz profunda y melodiosa salió de la luna llena, Viola se levantó con algo de miedo , viendo esos hermosos ojos grises, sonrió de medio lado , aunque no le duró mucho el gusto.

-Pero a cambio… quiero a tu primogénito… verás… me siento sola aquí y me encantaría tener compañía… un hijo, pero como verás… no puedo parir uno…

Shizuru tembló, pero no se resistió a la propuesta, asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, luego vería cómo ingeniárselas para deshacer esa promesa.

_**Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel, Ah, ah  
Hijo de la luna**_

-Que piensas hacer Natsuki?...

La divinidad del sol se presentó ante ella, en un lugar donde no había tiempo ni espacio, el cabello rojo , ojos violeta y gran busto , le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-Si es por un hijo, bien puedes pedirle a una de las estrellas ese rol…

Miró a si divina amiga, mientras esta seguía con sus ojos en la tierra, la chica de castaña cabellera se dirigía a su caravana y Natsuki sonrió.

-Me gustan esos ojos rojos…

_**De padre canela nació un niño  
Blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
Con los ojos grises  
En vez de aceituna  
Niño albino de luna**_

Todo iba bien, Shizuru conoció al día siguiente a quien sería su esposo unos meses después, un hombre galante, gitano de piel bronceada, ojos ambar y una hermosa cabellera negra, su nombre Reito , la desposó 6 meses después y un año pasó para que diera Shizuru a luz a su primogénito, pero había un problema, ese niño no tenía rasgo alguno del moreno, piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello castaño claro y esos ojos, ojos grises y no verdes al menos como los de su difunta madre.

_**Maldita su estampa  
Este hijo es de un payo  
Y yo no me lo callo**_

-Maldita sea!

Grito el moreno en una hoguera alado de sus colegas, todo ebrio comenzó a ventilarse sus problemas frente a ellos, los amigos rieron de la mala suerte de su amigo, "alguien quizá se adelantó y probó a su esposa antes?" , puede ser una posibilidad, aunque que la castaña juraba una y otra ve, que no había conocido varón antes que el.

_**Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel, Ah, ah  
Hijo de la luna**_

-Natsuki… ese hombre la va a matar…

En un trono la pelirroja y gran estrella, miraba a la tierra, ese trato de su amiga se había convertido en el mejor de sus entretenimientos, sin embargo, ahora si se preocupó al ver el giro del destino de la pobre mortal, miró a su amiga de cabellera blanca y ojos grises que miraban sin alguna expresión.

-Lo sé…

Solo contestó sin arrepentimiento en su voz, lo sabía de ante mano que algo así iba a pasar.

_**Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano  
De quién es el hijo?  
Me has engañado fijo  
Y de muerte la hirió  
Luego se hizo al monte  
Con el niño en brazos  
Y allí le abandonó**_

Reito regresó a la caravana, donde su esposa lo esperaba con el niño en brazos tomando pecho, ver ese color de cabello, esa piel y sobre todo esos ojos de su supuesto "hijo" lo volvía loco, " no es mio" se decía una y mil veces , hasta que no pudo más y tomó el chuchillo de su cinto.

-De quién es?!...

Gritó en todo lo alto haciendo que el pequeño llorara por el susto, Shizuru se asustó también y más aún al ver el chuchillo en manos de su esposo.

-Es tuyo! Es tuyo!

Gritó casi desgarrándose la garganta viendo como su marido se enfurecía aún más , pero aún así jurándole por la luna, Reito enloqueció atravesando el corazón de su mujer llevándose al pequeño de los brazos de su difunta madre hacia el lago donde todo inició.

_**Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel, Ah, ah  
Hijo de la luna**_

El moreno le dio la espalda a su propio hijo, lo dejo a orilla del lago con el ego herido, comenzó su andar esperando que el infante muriera de hipotermia o lo que sea, pero sin poder dar otro paso, una luz bañó su espalda y una voz femenina y profunda se escuchó.

-Eres un idiota….

Se volteó al ver a una mujer sumamente hermosa, de ojos grises, cabello plata y piel muy blanca bajar por la luz del cielo mismo como si fuera una escalera y al tocar el suelo se hizo humana por un segundo cambiando sus colores de albina a ojos cual jades y cabello como la noche.

-Te lo di todo y por tu orgullo también lo perdiste…

Del suelo la hermosa mujer tomó al infante sacó de su interior el alma de este , la bendición que ella misma había puesto en el , volviéndose también humano, dejo la cascara del niño donde su padre había dejado , el niño se volvió moreno, cabello negro y entre sus párpados ese hermoso verde que el perfectamente reconoció.

-Ahora todo lo que te había dado es mío….

_**Y las noches que haya luna llena  
Será porque el niño esté de buenas  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguará la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguará la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna**_

Reito calló al suelo con grandes lágrimas en los ojos, una voz detrás de el lo hizo voltear, pues caminando hacia la divinidad , su fallecida esposa pasaba de el, tomando la mano de la recién llegada peli azul, ambas subieron al cielo de la misma forma que Natsuki bajó, el niño lloró y Natsuki sonrió.

-Tu descansa un poco… yo veré a nuestro hijo…

Dijo Shizuru a su diosa llegando a lo mas alto, despareciendo en el cielo haciendo que la luna mengue y su brillo fuera rojo como los ojos que Reito alguna vez amó y Natsuki ahora tiene.


End file.
